Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of mobile devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. Examples of mobile devices include cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld devices, wireless modems, laptop computers, personal computers, etc.
Mobile devices may include a variety of digital circuits used during operation. For example, an oscillator may be used to synchronize various circuits across a board or integrated circuit within a mobile device. Furthermore, different circuits within a mobile device may operate using different frequencies. Therefore, mobile devices may use multiple oscillators for different purposes.
However, like other portable electronic devices, mobile devices may have limited battery life. Along with other types of circuits, oscillators consume current during operation, thus shortening battery life. Furthermore, it may be desirable to minimize the amount of area used by circuit components on an integrated circuit. Therefore, benefits may be realized by a frequency divider with a configurable dividing ratio.